Replacement
by e-Ifrit
Summary: A agente Reyes nunca desistiu de procurar o culpado pela morte de Luke Doggett. Finalmente chega o dia em que ela encontra a resposta tão procurada, e não se parece em nada com o que ela esperava!


Voltar 

Replacement  
by Ifrit

A agente Reyes entreabriu a porta da sala escura, rezando para encontrá-la vazia. Tinha que ganhar algum tempo antes de encontrar com Doggett, não poderia ainda falar com ele sobre o que descobriu. Na verdade gostaria de contar primeiro ao Agente Mulder. Talvez ele a ajudasse a lidar com isso, afinal, aquele homem já havia visto coisas tão inacreditáveis quanto aquela que ela havia encontrado.

Ela suspirou aliviada quando viu que a sala estava vazia. Ao entrar sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro, que a fez estremecer de susto. Fechou os olhos por um instante antes de voltar o rosto e encarar a pessoa atrás de si. Ao fazê-lo, respirou mais uma vez, aliviada: era Fox Mulder. Ela sorriu agradecendo a todos os santos.

"Agente Mulder, que bom vê-lo!"

"Estou surpreso por agradar tanto assim, agente Reyes, posso saber o motivo? Parece nervosa, quem pensou que fosse?"

Ela abaixou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. Entrou na sala e o chamou com um gesto. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Agente Mulder, na verdade eu estava justamente pensando em você quando chegou... preciso de sua ajuda em um assunto muito grave."

"E este assunto tem a ver com o falecido filho do agente Doggett, acertei?"

"Isso mesmo..." - Ela o encarou surpresa - "...desculpe, mas como sabia?"

"Eu 'senti'..." - Ele sorriu. Ela deu um meio sorriso mas ficou séria rapidamente.

"Vai me ajudar?" - Ela perguntou séria, mas com um brilho de otimismo nos olhos. - "Eu garanto, agente Mulder, John vale o esforço."

"Scully me disse a mesma coisa..." - Ele disse pensativo - "Em que posso ser útil então?"

Monica quase o abraçou. Sabia que seria muito difícil conduzir os fatos sozinha da maneira como eles se apresentavam, precisaria de ajuda e recursos não-oficiais se quisesse seguir adiante. Ela estava acostumada a lidar com casos em que tinha apenas seus instintos como guia e provas, mas este em especial lhe parecia nada mais que um 'arquivo x'. Se John Doggett ouvisse esta última observação, com certeza ficaria indignado. Ela puxou uma das cadeiras, convidando Mulder a sentar-se e ouvir sua história.

"Agente Mulder, sabe que mesmo tendo concluído o caso de Katha e Jeb, eu continuei investigando sobre a morte de Luke e sua relação com Bob Harvey, não é?"

"Eu imaginei que faria isso..."

"Pois bem, Bob Harvey está morto, mas indo atrás das pistas dele acabei chegando em um lugar, um abrigo para crianças abandonadas. Vou direto ao assunto: eu fui a este abrigo e acabei vendo um menino que corresponde exatamente a Luke, tem a mesma constituição física, exceto pela idade, que aparenta ser a mesma da época em que ocorreu o crime. É como se para ele o tempo não tivesse passado."

Mulder apenas ouvia o relato em silêncio. Teve uma sensação esquisita de que estava fora de lugar, alguma coisa alí não parecia correta. Estava se sentindo tentado a questionar o que Monica Reyes dizia ter visto, ao mesmo tempo em que achava impossível que ela tivesse simplesmente se enganado.

"Agente Reyes, não quero que pense que não acredito no que diz, mas sugiro que faça um exame de DNA no menino que viu, para comprovar se realmente trata-se do filho do agente Doggett... creio que você não pretendia dizer nada a ele sem que tivesse provas concretas em mãos, estou certo?"

"Sim, está. E é nisso que eu preciso de ajuda. Preciso ainda pensar em um jeito de examinar o menino, e esses exames têm de ser absolutamente confidenciais. Não posso deixar que as informações cheguem em John antes de tudo estar esclarecido. Eu sei que pode me ajudar a conseguir estes exames de um jeito bem confidencial, não é?"

"Deixe isso comigo... tenho certeza de que Skinner poderá ajudar, eu falo com ele."

"Fico muito agradecida por contar com a sua ajuda, agente Mulder... muito mesmo." - Era indiscutível a gratidão no olhar dela.

Mulder levantou-se e ela o acompanhou. Ao saírem da sala encontraram Doggett, que estranhou ver os dois juntos àquela hora da manhã. Monica tratou de dar o habitual 'bom dia' a ele, que acenou com a cabeça, e Mulder fez o mesmo, repetindo o cumprimento. Não pararam para se falar e os dois agentes seguiram pelo corredor apressados. Doggett entrou na sala ainda intrigado, mas resolveu dedicar-se ao trabalho e não pensar mais nisso.

"Mulder, que história fantástica... não sei se sou capaz de acreditar nisso, pelo que sei, o corpo do filho do agente Doggett foi encontrado e tudo o mais..."

"Eu sei, e quer saber de uma coisa engraçada? Eu quase duvidei do que a agente Reyes disse que viu..."

Mulder disse isso olhando para o chão. Scully estava deitada na cama ainda cumprindo repouso. Ficaram os dois em silêncio, perdidos em pensamentos, até que Mulder recomeçou:

"Bom, acho que o agente Doggett não vai ter nenhuma dificuldade em aceitar as explicações caso se comprove que o menino que a agente Reyes viu seja realmente o filho dele..."

"Está enganado, Mulder, Doggett consegue questionar até mesmo explicações com embasamento científico, caso não se encaixem perfeitamente com a realidade 'aceitável'... ele tem muito medo e é extremamente cético." - ela concluiu séria.

"Ele é estranho, isso sim... mas vou ajudar a agente Reyes a concluir este caso. Ela parece estar tão envolvida, o que você acha?"

"Eu não sei praticamente nada sobre isso, Mulder, sei apenas que eles já se conhecem há muito tempo e que ela estava envolvida nas investigações do seqüestro do filho dele."

Monica Reyes ficou um tempo parada em frente ao portão do grande casarão, sentindo-se imensamente ansiosa pelo que iria fazer alí. Mulder havia conversado pessoalmente com Skinner na tarde anterior sobre o caso e ele atendeu ao seu pedido com a discrição esperada: conseguiu um documento de petição de custódia aprovada. Era só apresentar a documentação e levar o garotinho, como uma adoção normal. Ela conferiu pela décima vez os documentos na pasta e enfim entrou.

"Bom dia, tenho uma hora marcada com o Sr. Perkins." - Monica aparentava uma calma que definitivamente não tinha.

"Pois não, senhora..."

"Reyes. Monica Reyes."

"Oh, sim, só um minuto, fique à vontade."

A atendente deixou a mesa e entrou na sala contígua. Saiu momentos depois, dizendo à Monica que poderia entrar. Ela foi atendida por um senhor de aspecto simpático, mas estava tendo uma dificuldade imensa para manter a máscara de calma que havia construido ainda lá fora. Era para ela estar muito à vontade, afinal já fazia muito tempo que era agente federal, o que significa que aquela não era a primeira nem seria a última vez que teria de usar métodos pouco aprováveis para conseguir resolver coisas. "O que pode dar errado, afinal?" - Ela considerou, tentando manter seu temor longe dos sentidos.

"Bom dia Sr. Perkins, obrigada por me receber." - Ela apertou a mão do homem, que sorria simpático.

"Bom dia Sra. Reyes. Então, quer adotar uma de nossas crianças... trouxe os documentos necessários?"

"Trouxe sim, toda a papelada foi aprovada e agora não vejo a hora de levar um garotinho... eu vou poder levar hoje?"

Ela tentava parecer uma mulher normal tentando levar uma criança pra casa o quanto antes, e a ansiedade era genuína, não precisou representar. O homem pegou a pasta com a papelada de suas mãos e agora examinava as fotos do que seria o quarto montado para receber a criança, e da casa que a receberia. Ele terminou de conferir os documentos e colocou a pasta sobre a mesa, satisfeito. Então abriu a gaveta e retirou alguns papéis, estendendo-os para a agente.

"Sua documentação está na mais perfeita ordem, Sra. Reyes. É preciso que preencha estes formulários e assine este termo tutelar para que possa oficializar a adoção provisória. Vejo que não veio com seu esposo, preciso da assinatura dele também."

"Droga!" - Ela pensou. Não havia considerado a necessidade de se ter um companheiro para adotar uma criança. Agora teria de encontrar uma saída, precisava levar o menino logo.

"Sr. Perkins, meu esposo está em uma viagem de trabalho e não vai poder estar aqui nas próximas semanas... será que ele não poderia vir aqui assinar o que falta quando voltar? Nós queremos tanto esta criança, será que o senhor não poderia me ajudar a realizar este sonho?"

O Homem ainda ficou um tempo considerando o pedido dela. Finalmente ele deu a resposta, que trouxe um sincero sorriso de alívio ao rosto dela.

- Sra. Reyes, não costumamos abrir exceções assim, mas no seu caso... sua documentação está tão em ordem que vou deixá-la levar sua criança hoje. Seu esposo poderá vir assinar os documentos assim que voltar, ok?"

"Oh, obrigada Sr. Perkins!" - Ela quase não conseguiu disfarçar a emoção, que veio verdadeira.

"Venha comigo, Sra. Reyes, a senhora precisa escolher seu garotinho..." - Ele a conduziu para fora da sala.

Monica seguiu o homem, agora muito mais aliviada. Havia conseguido. Quando chegaram ao bloco anexo, ela pôde ver as crianças brincando no pátio. Devia ser hora de recreio, pois via muitas crianças sentadas comendo. Ela percorreu o pátio com os olhos, procurando Luke. Perkins falava com ela algo sobre a dificuldade que as crianças acima de cinco anos serem adotadas, pois a maioria dos casais queriam bebês ou crianças muito pequenas. Ela fingia dar atenção a ele enquanto seus olhos varriam toda a extensão do pátio, até que o encontrou:

"Senhor, quem é aquele menino?"- Ela apontou Luke, que estava sentado sozinho em uma das amuradas.

"Ah sim, aquele é Abel Quinn. Seu pai foi nosso zelador, mas ele desapareceu há quase um ano. O homem era estranhíssimo, mas o menino não tem culpa... acabou por se tornar mais um de nossos órfãos. Ele é um bom menino, mas quase não fala. Deve estar sentindo muito a falta do pai."

"Eu queria conhecer Abel... pode me apresentar a ele?"

"Claro, Sra. Reyes. Vou buscá-lo, espere um momento, sim?"

Monica assentiu e sentou-se em um dos banquinhos no corredor. Continuou observando Luke de onde estava. Ele parecia muito triste e sozinho. E definitivamente não parecia ter crescido nem mudado nada desde seu desaparecimento. Como faria para explicar a John? Decidiu concluir o que estava fazendo antes de pensar no assunto. Ouviu passos no corredor e viu que Perkins vinha com o menino ao seu encontro.

"Abel, quero que conheça a Sra. Reyes." - ele fez um gesto em direção à ela e o menino seguiu a indicação.

"Prazer em conhecê-la Sra. Reyes. Meu nome é Abel Quinn." - O menino a cumprimentou com um aperto de mão, muito polido e sério para sua idade.

"O prazer é meu, Abel. Sente-se aqui, vamos conversar. Sabe que eu gostei de você?"

O menino então sentou-se ao lado dela no banquinho. Tinha um brilho no olhar que denunciava toda sua ansiedade em ser adotado. Monica sentiu-se emocionada, como se aquela fosse uma situação normal de adoção. O pior de tudo era imaginar o quanto aquele menino poderia ter sofrido. Ela abriu seu melhor sorriso e continuou a dialogar com o garoto.

"Sabe, Abel, eu estou procurando um garotinho assim como você para ser meu filho..."

"Um garoto como eu?" - Ele pareceu se interessar -" Mas eu sou grande já, tem os meninos menores, sempre as pessoas querem levar os bebês porque eles precisam mais de pais do que a gente que já está crescido..."

Monica olhou para Perkins, que sorriu compreensivo. Ela então se voltou para o menino e pegou sua mão:

"Abel... quer ser o meu filho?" - Ela rezava para ganhar a simpatia do menino - "Hoje eu vim aqui disposta a encontrar um garotinho para seu meu filho, e gostei tanto de você..."

O menino parecia não acreditar na própria sorte. Mas se conteve e respondeu conforme havia sido ensinado pelos professores:

"Sra. Reyes, será uma honra poder ser seu filho." - Ele disse tentando parecer sério, mas o brilho dos olhinhos azuis denunciava toda a sua euforia.

"Então está decidido!" - Perkins interrompeu - "Você vai ser muito feliz com sua nova família, Abel."

Os três caminharam de volta ao bloco dianteiro do casarão. No caminho, Perkins pediu a uma das monitoras que fosse arrumar as coisas de Abel. Monica pegou na mão do menino e não largou mais. Definitivamente só se sentiria segura quando finalmente saísse dali com ele.

XXX

"Você vai ser muito feliz com a sua nova família, Abel."

Monica observava o menino comer com apetite seu bife com batatas fritas, enquanto remexia em seu próprio prato. Ele parecia bem diferente do que aparentava naquele pátio, sozinho e triste. Agora sorria o tempo todo, e aos poucos se tornava mais falante, mais à vontade. Ela lembrou-se de que ainda tinha que resolver onde ficaria com o garoto durante a investigação. Estava em um flat muito pequeno, pois voltaria para seu distrito em breve se não tivesse encontrado Luke. Decidiu novamente pedir ajuda a Skinner.

"Lu... er... Abel, preciso dar um telefonema, pode me esperar um pouquinho aqui na mesa?"

Ele assentiu e ela saiu para a varanda do restaurante. Estava um pouco desconfortável, pois não tinha toda esta liberdade com o diretor assistente, mas não tinha outra alternativa no momento senão pedir ajuda a ele ou a Mulder. Por um momento considerou ligar para o último, ao invés de Skinner, mas decidiu o contrário: Mulder já estava fazendo muito em apoiá-la nesta investigação, considerando que ele e Doggett não tiveram o melhor dos começos. Discou para o bureau e pediu pelo ramal de Skinner enquanto observava Abel pelo vidro da varanda.

"Agente Reyes... está com ele?" - Skinner começou, falando baixo.

"Sim, estou. " - Ela surpreendeu-se um pouco com a objetividade dele - "E já tenho uma amostra de sangue dele, recolhi num posto aqui perto, mas tenho um problema e preciso da sua ajuda."

"Me diga o que é e verei se posso ajudá-la."

"Bom, eu... eu preciso deixar Abel em um lugar seguro até conseguir alugar um apartamento maior, é que onde eu estou é muito pequeno e... tenho que levar o sangue para a análise, eu não posso levá-lo comigo para aí, o senhor sabe..."

"Sim, eu sei mas..." - Skinner ficou em silêncio por uns instantes - "faça o seguinte, vá para o apartamento da agente Scully, eu a avisarei por telefone que você está a caminho. Anote o endereço..."

Ela anotou o endereço passado por Skinner, e ouviu mais algumas recomendações. Agradeceu o diretor assistente e entrou novamente no restaurante, encontrando Luke absolutamente comportado à sua espera.

"E então, quer comer mais alguma coisa?"

"Eu não, já estou satisfeito!"

"Então, vamos indo!" - Ela pegou as comandas sobre a mesa e levou até o caixa, acompanhada pelo menino.

"Aonde vamos agora? Pra casa?"

"Ainda não, querido. Nós vamos passar antes na casa de uma amiga minha, tudo bem?"

Ele concordou e os dois entraram no carro. Monica ligou o rádio e deixou que o menino escolhesse a estação. Os dois ficaram assim, um cantarolando junto com o rádio e a outra tentando afastar o desconforto de envolver tanta gente recém-conhecida nesse caso tão pessoal. Em meia hora chegaram ao endereço fornecido por Skinner. Ela respirou fundo e desceu do carro, para pegar as coisas de Abel no porta-malas. No instante seguinte o garoto já estava ao seu lado, tentando ajudá-la a pegar as bolsas e pacotes. Ela sorriu do cavalheirismo dele, que quase desaparecia embaixo dos pacotes. Pegou boa parte deles e os dois seguiram para o prédio. "Que seja." - pensou Monica enquanto entravam.

A campainha soou no apartamento de Scully, que já sabia de quem se tratava. Skinner havia ligado para ela, que sem discutir atendeu o pedido do diretor assistente, mesmo considerando aquele um método um tanto impulsivo e repreensível de se conduzir uma investigação. Ela tinha que dar um desconto, afinal, tratava-se de John Doggett. Ela sabia o quanto era difícil fazer aquele homem acreditar em qualquer coisa fora de sua rotina, imagine então uma coisa pessoal assim. Levantou-se e foi abrir a porta.

"Agente Reyes, entre..."

"Obrigada, Dana." - Ela levou as coisas que carregava para o fundo da sala e fez o mesmo com os pacotes que estavam com Luke. - "Este é Abel Quinn. Abel, esta é Dana Scully." - Ela os apresentou.

"Oi Abel..." - Scully tentou soar natural - "é um prazer conhecê-lo."

"Prazer em conhecê-la também, Sra. Scully." - O menino cumprimentou de volta como havia feito com Monica antes, no orfanato.

"Bom, quer ver um pouco de TV? Quero que fique à vontade, está bem?"

"Mesmo?" - Ele olhou para Monica e depois para Scully - "Posso ver TV?"

"Claro que sim! O controle está na estante, vai lá..."

O menino foi correndo ligar a TV. Assim que ele se acomodou no sofá, as duas foram para a cozinha.

"Agente Scully, me desculpe pelo transtorno, sei que está em repouso..."

"Não se preocupe, agente Reyes, Skinner me explicou o que está acontecendo..."

"Mas ainda tem dúvidas sobre tudo isso não é?" - Monica se adiantou. - "Olhe, eu queria que visse isso..."

Ela pegou dentro da bolsa um envelope pequeno. De dentro dele retirou uma foto e a mostrou para Scully, que constatou um tanto chocada que o menino sentado na sua sala era idêntico ao garoto que aparecia na foto ao lado de Doggett.

"Está vendo, Dana? Aquele menino é idêntico ao Luke, agora que tenho a amostra de sangue dele, só preciso mandar para análise e quando saírem os resultados... começam os meus problemas." - Ela terminou, desanimada.

"Por que? Se conseguir comprovar que o menino é Luke Doggett, tudo o que tem a fazer é entregá-lo ao pai."

"Sabe que não é bem assim... John não vai aceitar simplesmente o fato, tenho que explicar a ele como encontrei seu filho e, pior ainda, como ele não cresceu durante todo este tempo. Vou ter muitos problemas nessa parte."

"Agente Reyes... e se este menino não for Luke Doggett?"

Monica não respondeu. Esteve se fazendo esta mesma pergunta o dia inteiro. Não sabia como deveria agir, sentia-se excessivamente impulsiva tendo 'adotado' o menino assim, se ele não fosse Luke teria que devolvê-lo ao orfanato. Não tinha a menor condição de ficar com ele. Sentia-se irresponsável, mas agora não havia muito o que fazer a não ser agir, e rápido.

"Bom, eu... eu sei que não pode se esforçar, mas vou precisar sair, tenho que passar no bureau e correr com os exames. Vou pedir a Abel que não a incomode. Ele já almoçou e pretendo voltar em no máximo três horas..."

"Não se preocupe, ele não vai incomodar... vai ser bom ter companhia."

"Obrigada, Dana, muito obrigada!"

As duas voltaram para a sala e ela chamou o menino:

"Abel, vou precisar sair para resolver umas coisas e você vai ficar aqui com a Dana, tudo bem?"

"Aonde você vai?" - O menino parecia um pouco assustado.

"Vou no meu trabalho, querido, mas volto rápido. Quero que se comporte e que não incomode Dana, ela precisa descansar, está bem? Faz isso por mim?"

"Faço sim, pode deixar! Eu vou ficar quietinho vendo TV!"

O menino fez uma continência que fez Monica lembrar-se imediatamente de Doggett. Até nos maneirismos eles eram iguais! Ela deu um beijo na testa dele e Scully a acompanhou até a porta. Na saída ela agradeceu novamente à Scully e prometeu voltar logo.

Scully fechou a porta e já ia voltar para a cama, mas desistiu. Talvez fosse interessante ficar alí com o menino e ver um pouco de TV. Estava cansada de ficar deitada na cama o dia inteiro. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Abel, que estava completamente vidrado no aparelho. Scully se acomodou e pôs os pés sobre a mesinha em frente. Ficou pensando se começaria uma conversa com o

garoto ou não. Sentiu falta de saber um pouco mais sobre Doggett e seu filho. Estava o tempo todo tão ocupada tentando encontrar Mulder que nem sequer procurou saber mais sobre o homem que esteve incondicionalmente ao seu lado, a despeito de sua rejeição inicial e reserva constante. Com certeza se os tempos fossem outros ela teria agora como saber se aquele menino era mesmo Luke Doggett, e então poderia realmente ajudar em alguma coisa. Mas, pensando melhor, se os tempos tivessem sido outros provavelmente ela jamais teria conhecido John Doggett.

"Sra. Scully?"

"Sim?"

"Eu posso pegar um copo d'água?"

"Claro que sim, querido. Pegue na geladeira se preferir."

"A senhora quer água também? Se quiser eu te trago um copo..."

Scully aceitou a oferta do menino. Ficou pensando sobre a questão que levantara com a agente Reyes momentos atrás. O que seria desta criança caso não se tratasse de Luke Doggett? Monica teve uma atitude bastante precipitada ao adotar o menino. Ela tinha a mesma impulsividade e temperamento de Mulder, era apenas um pouquinho mais racional. Em breve ela seria a parceira de Doggett, não havia dúvidas. Sorriu para si mesma quando imaginou os dois trabalhando juntos, sendo tão opostos. Doggett provavelmente viria a ter as mesmas preocupações que ela tinha com Mulder: estar sempre vigilante, tentando manter o parceiro no chão e os relatórios com um mínimo de sentido prático ao menos.

"Pronto, aqui está." - Abel estendeu-lhe o copo com água.

"Obrigada! Olha, já começou o desenho outra vez!" - Ela apontou a TV.

Abel voltou a sentar-se no sofá, e os dois ficaram assim por vários minutos, rindo de cada plano mal sucedido do coiote em pegar o papa léguas. Scully tinha que confessar uma coisa: há muito tempo não tinha um momento de riso assim. Ter Abel por perto estava muito longe de ser um transtorno. Ouviram duas batidas discretas na porta. Scully ia se levantar para atender a porta quando Abel se ofereceu:

"Eu posso ir atender se a senhora quiser... a sra. Reyes me disse que a senhora não pode ficar se mexendo muito e precisa descansar não é?"

"Ok, Abel, obrigada!"

Quando a porta se abriu, Mulder deparou-se com uma pequena figura, que o olhou por um instante e perguntou segurando a porta:

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Er... eu sou o agente Mulder. Posso falar com a agente Dana Scully?" - Ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

"Agente Dana Scully... só um minuto..." - E ele olhou na direção da sala, buscando a autorização de Scully.

"Pode deixar ele entrar, Abel." - Scully falou da sala, rindo.

"O senhor pode entrar." - Abel deu passagem a Mulder, e fechou a porta cuidadoso. Voltou para a sala de TV e sentou-se no sofá.

Mulder já estava sentado na cadeira ao lado do sofá, e olhava o menino insistentemente. Ele sem dúvida lembrava o agente Doggett, mas para dizer que era o filho dele precisava ao menos de uma foto para comparação.

"Mulder, antes de mais nada eu tenho que te dizer que ele é idêntico, eu vi uma foto."

"Não, Scully... eu nunca iria questionar os instintos da agente Reyes!" - Mulder sorriu sarcástico - Eu só estava aqui me perguntando o que a minha parceira tão séria e profissional está fazendo assintindo o papa léguas..."

"Ah Mulder!!!" - Ela deu um tapinha no braço do parceiro - "Daqui a pouco eu vou estar acompanhando todos os desenhos da TV, então é bom que eu já me acostume... e não é tão mau assim, nós estamos nos divertindo muito, não é Abel?"

"É sim! Ela sabe tudo o que vai acontecer com o coiote antes de aparecer na TV, não é incrível?"

Mulder já ia explicar para Abel o motivo de Scully 'prever' os movimentos do coiote quando recebeu dela um olhar de advertência. 'Melhor não falar de idade então...'.

Monica estava sentada do lado de fora do laboratório, tentando traçar na propria mente soluções para as possibilidades que viriam com os resultados. Já fazia cerca de duas horas que ela havia entregado a amostra de sangue do menino e ela não pôde pedir prioridade no exame para não chamar a atenção. Já bastava o olhar irônico do perito quando ela entregou junto ao sangue do menino uma amostra do sangue de John Doggett. 'Essa gente de Washington é mesmo muito maldosa, eu me pergunto como Dana pôde suportar tanta especulação... não que eu me incomode, mas...' - A agente foi interrompida pelo perito chamando-a para dentro do laboratório.

"Agente Reyes, já tenho resultados."

O homem começou a espalhar papéis sobre o balcão branco, preparando-se para explicar seu teor, quando a porta se abriu e por ela entrou a última pessoa que poderia estar alí naquele exato momento.

"Monica, o que está fazendo?"

Monica só pôde juntar todos os papéis rapidamente, enquanto Doggett se aproximava, tentando ver do que se tratava. Ele tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto, na verdade um misto de confusão e raiva. Ela se esquivou e caminhou rapidamente para a porta.

"John, eu falo com você mais tarde!"

"Eu quero saber o que você está querendo usando amostras do meu sangue por aí! Volte!" - Ele ainda tentou alcançá-la, mas ela se misturou habilmente ao tráfego de pessoas daquele andar do bureau.

O coração ainda batia descompassado enquanto Monica dirigia o mais rápido possível de volta ao apartamento de Dana Scully. Dessa vez ele havia chegado muito perto, e com certeza ela não teria condições de fazê-lo entender nada, até porque ela ainda não tinha respostas. Só esperava que Scully pudesse ler aqueles papéis e decifrar a resposta. Ela encostou o carro a várias quadras do prédio de Scully, temendo que Doggett a tivesse seguido. Mas não havia ninguém atrás dela. Caminhou o mais rápido que podia e logo estava batendo à porta da outra agente.

"Agente Reyes... o que foi?" - Mulder a fez entrar e verificou o lado de fora do apartamento.

"Eu..." - Ela estava ainda completamente sem fôlego - "...eu acabo de sofrer uma descarga de adrenalina." - Ela terminou, sentando em uma das cadeiras da sala.

"Me pergunto o que teria te dado tal descarga..." - Mulder ironizou - "...e como você consegue manter tanto bom humor mesmo assim..."

"John quase me pegou, ele entrou no laboratório e... onde está Abel?"

"Bom, o menino estava bastante cansado e acabou dormindo. Ele está no quarto da Scully..."

"Oh, Deus, e ela, onde está? Eu não queria causar nenhum transtorno..."

"Não se preocupe, ela está lá também, acabou pegando no sono junto com ele. Estão como dois anjinhos. Agora me conte, já tem os resultados?"

"Não, eu não sei o resultado, mas trouxe os papéis. Quando Higgins ia me dizer, John entrou no laboratório e eu praticamente tive que correr dele..."

"O que me faz prever que ele deve estar desesperadamente atrás de você, e nada feliz..." - Scully apareceu sonolenta na sala.

"Oh, Dana, que bom que está acordada! Preciso que veja uma coisa..."

Monica estendeu os papéis para Scully, que sentou-se no sofá e começou a ler. Conforme os papéis eram lidos a expressão de Scully se tornava mais e mais intrigada. Mais alguns minutos se passaram antes que ela finalmente abandonasse os papéis sobre a mesinha e encarasse os dois agentes. Scully sorriu intimamente ao perceber que os dois tinham a mesma expressão de ansiedade, encarando-a como se ela fosse a única detentora da verdade do universo. Bom, na verdade ela era, pois nenhum dos dois conseguiria entender o que diziam os papéis...

"Agente Reyes..."

A campainha soou estridente no apartamento, fazendo com que Monica desse um pulo na cadeira. Mulder levantou-se irritado para atender à porta. Nem sequer teve tempo de ver quem era: Doggett entrou no apartamento de uma vez, encontrando as duas agentes na sala à frente. Uma delas tinha o completo terror estampado no rosto.

"Monica, por que você está correndo de mim? O que diabos você estava fazendo com o meu sangue naquele laboratório de perícia? Eu quero explicações já!"

"Ouça, agente Doggett, sente-se aqui..." - Mulder indicou a cadeira onde ele estivera sentado - "...porque a agente Reyes tem uma longa história para contar."

Doggett sentou-se contrariado. Ele lançou um olhar de dúvida para Mulder, mas este apenas indicou a direção de Monica, numa expressão de 'pergunte para ela'.

"John eu..." - Ela estava reunindo cada gota de coragem dentro e fora de sí para continuar - "...eu acho que encontrei Luke."

"Você... o quê???" - A expressão de Doggett passou de confusa a furiosa em um instante - "Monica, a não ser que esteja querendo me enlouquecer, espero que se lembre de que meu filho está morto!!!" - Ele já quase gritava, fora de sí.

"Hum... agente Doggett..." - Scully tentou chamar o homem de volta à razão.

"Agente Scully, eu não acredito que está fazendo parte desta loucura!!!"

"John, a agente Scully e o agente Mulder não têm nada a ver com isso, por favor!" - Monica tentava fazê-lo voltar ao velho bom senso.

"Ah, sim, pode me dizer então por que veio se esconder justamente na casa da agente Scully, agente Reyes???" - O tom era ácido, e fez com que Monica recuasse um pouco.

"John, quer parar de gritar como louco??? Você vai assustar meus vizinhos e acordar o seu filho!!!" - Scully perdeu a paciência, levantando-se do sofá e colocando as mãos na cintura, em frente ao agente enfurecido.

Doggett olhou estupefato para a mulher à sua frente. Teria ele ouvido corretamente? Ela acabara de dizer que seus gritos iriam acordar Luke? Seu filho estava alí? Ele levantou-se da cadeira, sentindo como se estivesse tendo alguma espécie de alucinação, como se aquela não fosse a sua vida e aquela situação não estivesse realmente acontecendo a ele, mas a uma marionete dele mesmo. Ele deu dois passos e se aproximou de Scully, que o encarava firmemente. Ela ainda tentou analisar a expressão dele, viu tanta coisa misturada no rosto do homem, era como se ele estivesse revivendo todo o terror de ver o filho morto bem naquele instante.

"Agente Doggett," - Ela recompôs-se da própria explosão, falando num tom calmo e seguro - "há um menino dormindo no meu quarto e pelos resultados que tenho em mãos, trata-se de seu filho, Luke Doggett."

Ela viu o agente se voltar lentamente na direção de Monica, que olhava para ele de um jeito indecifrável. Ela parecia emocionada, ao mesmo tempo em que era possível ver uma sombra de mágoa através do olhar firme de uma policial treinada. Ele aproximou-se de Monica que, segurando em um de seus braços, o encaminhou para o quarto.

Aquilo não era real. Não havia como ser real. Luke estava morto. Morto. Ele viu com seus próprios olhos. Mas agora, ao entrar naquele quarto, ele viu de novo seu garoto deitado de bruços, uma posição bem parecida com a qual ele fora encontrado naquele maldito dia. Só que agora era diferente, ele respirava calmamente, dormindo o sono dos justos. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e, inclinando um pouco a cabeça, pôde finalmente ver-lhe o rosto. E era ele, era Luke. Era real? Ele se levantou lentamente e voltou-se para Monica. Scully saiu do quarto, puxando Mulder pela mão. Aquele era um momento que não dizia respeito a nenhum dos dois, era uma parte da vida de John Doggett da qual no máximo a agente Reyes poderia participar.

"Scully... e se ele não acreditar nela?"

"Ele vai acreditar... esse homem já passou o pior, ele não vai mais ter medo de acreditar, não depois de hoje." - Scully falou enquanto ia para a cozinha - "Eu vou fazer um chá, acho que vamos todos precisar..."

No quarto, Monica estava tentando o melhor para continuar a explicar a Doggett como encontrou o menino. Ele parecia mais confuso e incrédulo a cada frase dita. A idade aparente do garoto era a mesma de quando Luke havia morrido, isso para ele era o mais difícil de aceitar. Mas também era muito difícil ignorar que aquele garotinho era simplesmente idêntico a Luke, sem contar a ligação que ele tinha com Bob Harvey, o suspeito de ter assassinado seu filho.

"John... eu sei que é muito difícil para você acreditar nisso tudo, mas tem que parar para pensar que eu te dei provas concretas e científicas, você ouviu o que a agente Scully disse, não ouviu? O exame de DNA comprovou que ele é seu filho!"

Doggett a olhava em silêncio, era como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de se expressar verbalmente. Ele saiu do quarto e foi seguido por Monica, que o segurou firmemente pelo braço ainda no corredor.

"Não vai falar nada não é? Você tem medo! MEDO! E sabe do que mais?" - Monica finalmente perdeu a compostura.

Ele a olhava atônito, e ainda assim não foi capaz de reagir à indignação da mulher à sua frente.

"Se você vai agir como um covarde e fugir da verdade, do que você acabou de ver lá dentro, então esqueça, está bem? ESQUEÇA! Mas não espere que eu vá devolver aquela criança ao orfanato, porque eu não vou! Eu vou ficar com ele! E ainda vou conseguir mais uma dúzia de provas de que ele é real, John Doggett, muito real!"

Ele viu que ela estava pronta para virar-lhe as costas e sair, então finalmente seu corpo obedeceu os gritos da sua mente, e ele segurou a agente furiosa por um dos braços. Ela voltou o olhar para ele, e só então ele conseguiu reparar que havia uma lágrima que ela estava lutando muito para não derramar. Não, ele não ia deixar aquele menino voltar para o orfanato de jeito nenhum...

"Espere, eu..." - Ele hesitou por um instante, ainda incerto sobre o que estava fazendo - "...eu quero ficar com ele. Eu... seja lá quem ele for, eu quero ficar com ele."

Monica encarou o parceiro atônita. O que teria feito ele mudar de idéia tão depressa? Ele soltou seu braço, e ela retomou a compostura com dificuldade. Agora eles tinham um problema, pois ela já havia adotado o menino. Se ele quisesse realmente teria que adotá-lo também, pois ele estava registrado como Abel Quinn. Como seria isso? Ela dava tratos à bola quando Scully apareceu discretamente no corredor.

"Olhem, não quero me intrometer, mas acho que talvez fosse uma boa idéia se vocês dois viessem tomar um chá e acalmar um pouco os ânimos..."

"Chá... sim, um chá está ótimo." - Monica seguiu Scully, deixando Doggett para trás.

As duas foram para a sala e sentaram-se na mesa de jantar. Quando o olhar de Scully alcançou Mulder, este captou a mensagem e saiu discretamente, indo para o quarto de Scully. Lá dentro ele encontrou Doggett olhando fixamente para o menino, que agora estava deitado de lado e ainda dormia profundamente. Não se sentia muito à vontade com aquele homem, na verdade a antipatia entre eles ficou mais que evidente desde a primeira vez que se encontraram, e ele tinha que admitir que grande parte da culpa era dele. Na verdade quase toda. Bom, tentaria, isso nao iria custar nada.

"Agente Doggett..."

O outro respondeu olhando-o por um segundo, voltando a olhar para Abel em seguida.

"Eu...queria que soubesse que posso imaginar como está se sentindo. Não sei até onde sabe sobre mim, mas creio que já saiba qual era a minha maior busca enquanto trabalhava nos arquivos X. A minha maior busca, minha irmã. E essa busca terminou de uma maneira que eu não esperava. Mesmo hoje eu não consigo aceitar tal desfecho, não tive nada de material, nada para enterrar, entende? Eu sempre acreditei que quando finalmente soubesse a verdade sobre ela, encontraria coisas sobrenaturais, coisas que nada teriam a ver com a morte em sí, fosse ela natural ou não."

Doggett agora prestava atenção às palavras de Mulder. Ele sabia onde o outro iria chegar, mas isso não importava mais. Vendo que estava recebendo atenção, Mulder continuou:

"Sobre o seu caso, sei apenas o que lí nos arquivos e o que a agente Reyes me contou. Sei que é totalmente diferente, na verdade me parece ser exatamente ao contrário do que aconteceu à minha irmã, e é justamente nisso que eu gostaria que você se focasse. Olhe, nós somos em essência policiais, temos que nos parametrar em padrões..."

"E você vê algum padrão aqui, agente Mulder?" - Doggett finalmente disse alguma coisa.

"Vejo. Vejo que o caso do seu filho terminou em um assassinato, mas que recomeçou com a agente Reyes reencontrando o menino em um orfanato. Coincidência? Não acredito que seja, e acho que você também não acreditaria nisso. Sobram duas alternativas: Ou o menino é um clone ou ele nunca foi assassinado."

"Eu o ví morto com meus próprios olhos, agente Mulder..."

"Então ficamos com a outra alternativa. Seu filho pode ter sido clonado... Scully pode ajudar a verificar isso depois, eu só quero que você pense na chance que está tendo agora, agente Doggett... A agente Reyes já se arriscou demais adotando este menino e levando este caso adiante. Tente ao menos colaborar com ela, ok?"

Mulder saiu do quarto, deixando Doggett mais uma vez sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Scully estava recostada no sofá, enquanto Mulder explicava superficialmente o que achava do caso. Monica estava imóvel sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, olhando o vazio e tentando encontrar uma maneira de lidar com o desfecho que ela mesma havia encontrado. Ela havia ouvido a teoria de Mulder e concordava, embora a explicação que ele oferecia fosse algo futurista demais para a época atual. Ela olhou para a janela do apartamento e percebeu que já estava escurecendo.

"Bom..." - Monica levantou-se de onde estava - "...está na hora de ir embora, vou pegar o Abel..."

"Agente Reyes, pode deixá-lo aqui se quiser, você ainda não conseguiu alugar um lugar maior eu suponho..." - Scully respondeu preocupada.

"Não se preocupe, Dana, nós vamos ficar bem. Não quero te incomodar mais, você precisa de repouso!" - Monica sorriu apontando a barriga de Scully.

"Mas amanhã eu sei que você terá muitas providências para tomar durante o dia então... se quiser, pode deixar o Abel aqui comigo, ele será uma ótima companhia..." - Scully ofereceu com uma simpatia até então inédita, até mesmo para Mulder.

"Ele pode vir comigo..." - Doggett apareceu na sala, surpreendendo os três agentes.

"Não John, ele vem comigo, está sob minha responsabilidade." - Monica passou por ele em direção ao quarto de Scully.

Doggett acompanhou a agente com o olhar até que ela entrasse no quarto. Depois ele se aproximou de Mulder e Scully e respirou fundo, como se não tivesse mais forças para raciocinar. Ele começou a falar e os dois agentes perceberam que seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos.

"Olhem, eu... queria me desculpar com vocês pelo transtorno e também queria agradecer pela preocupação e pela ajuda... agente Mulder, sobre o que me disse lá dentro, eu..."

"Já sei, vai me dizer para ficar bem longe desse caso, não é?" - Mulder cortou, já na defensiva.

"Não, na verdade eu quero agradecer."

Scully observou o homem em frente a Mulder e não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto ele já havia sofrido, e no quão difícil estaria sendo para ele ter de passar por tudo isso de novo. Mulder também sofreu muito quando soube da morte de Samantha, mas ao menos naquele momento ele havia conseguido se libertar, colocar um ponto final na eterna busca mesmo não tendo nada para enterrar. Doggett estava sendo obrigado a desenterrar os ossos do próprio filho. O olhar dos três se voltou para Monica, que voltava do quarto trazendo pela mão um Abel semi-acordado.

"Eu a acompanho até o carro..." - Mulder ofereceu-se, mas recebeu mais um olhar de advertência de Scully.

"Não é necessário, agente Mulder, eu já estou de saída e a acompanho." - Doggett recolheu todas as sacolas de compras que ele supunha pertencerem a Abel.

Monica não protestou, mas trouxe Abel junto a sí enquanto caminhavam em direção à porta. Doggett passou com os pacotes e Monica desculpou-se mais uma vez à Scully pelo incômodo. A porta do elevador fechou-se com os dois olhando em direções opostas enquanto Abel apoiava a cabeça na agente, que o afagava ternamente. A porta se abriu novamente no andar térreo e os três caminharam para fora do prédio. Doggett foi em direção ao próprio carro, abriu o porta-malas e colocou todos os pacotes dentro. Monica parou no meio do caminho.

"Jonh, eu já disse que ele vem comigo! Por que colocou as minhas coisas no seu carro?"

"Olhe, nós precisamos conversar..."

"E acha que vamos conseguir conversar hoje? Sinceramente, John, eu não quero chegar ao ponto de dizer mais coisas desagradáveis a você, por hoje chega, não acha?"

Doggett se aproximou dela e a tocou levemente no braço. Ela olhou para a mão do parceiro e em seguida o encarou. Ele tinha ainda a confusão estampada na face.

"Vamos conversar, por favor... eu não quero deixar você lidar com isso sozinha, quero acreditar no que você está me mostrando, mas... eu sei que se nós não conversarmos vou perder a chance de..." - Ele calou-se antes de completar o pensamento.

"Olhe, John, seja lá o que você ia dizer, a única chance que você estaria perdendo aqui é a de poder recomeçar a sua vida ao lado do seu filho. Nós vamos com você, mas depois preciso que nos leve de volta ao flat."

Doggett assentiu, não estava mais disposto a discutir com a colega. Sentia-se mal por ela estar se arriscando tanto para lhe dar provas concretas e ele ainda assim não conseguir acreditar no que seus próprios olhos o estavam mostrando. Foram os três para o carro, e ele abriu a porta de trás para Abel que imediatamente deitou-se no banco e voltou a dormir o mesmo sono do qual havia sido tirado. Monica deu a volta e ocupou o banco ao lado de Doggett. Ele ainda olhou para trás onde o menino dormia e Monica não pôde deixar de sorrir quando viu a expressão no rosto de Doggett se suavizar. Ele então deu a partida e os dois fizeram o trajeto em silêncio.

Quase uma hora depois eles chegaram à casa de Doggett. Ele desceu do carro e, abrindo a porta de trás, pegou Abel no colo sem o acordar. Enquanto isso, Monica encontrou a chave da casa ao lado do câmbio, desceu do carro e abriu a porta para que ele entrasse com o menino. Ela foi direto para a cozinha e pôs água para ferver. Enquanto ela preparava o café, ele voltou ao carro para trancá-lo. Em mais alguns minutos ela voltava para a sala com duas xícaras de café nas mãos. Sentou-se ao lado do colega e entregou-lhe uma das xícaras. Ele então passou para ela o maço de cigarros, o isqueiro e um cinzeiro que havia retirado da gaveta. Eram movimentos tão familiares, por mais tempo que passassem longe esses velhos hábitos pareciam não ceder jamais, ela servindo um café ou chá e ele lhe passando seus cigarros.

"Devia parar de fumar de uma vez..." - Ele falou, olhando para dentro da própria xícara.

"Eu vou parar, John... se parar de manter um maço deles sempre a mão na sua sala." - Ela respondeu sem vontade.

Silêncio. Ele estava se sentindo muito estranho. Já havia sentido muitas coisas naquele dia, variações de raiva, medo, dor, confusão... até mágoa. Mágoa por ela não ter contado nada a ele sobre ter encontrado esse menino. Mas ele até conseguia entender as razões de Monica. Só que agora quem parecia estar mesmo muito magoada era ela, e com razão. Ele não havia agido com seu bom senso costumeiro. Ela havia se arriscado e a outros também para conseguir ficar com o menino, talvez ainda nem tivesse conseguido regularizar a adoção e a atitude cética dele não ajudaria em nada. Ele bebeu o último gole do café e finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Monica, eu concordo com você, ele é mesmo idêntico a Luke, mas... preciso saber qual a origem dele..."

"Tudo bem, John, eu entendo que queira saber de onde ele veio. Mas também queria que entendesse que geneticamente ele é seu filho. Pode aceitar isso?" - Ela falou num tom calmo, parecia já cansada de argumentar.

"Eu... eu vou pedir a exumação do meu filho. Quero saber se realmente trata-se da mesma pessoa. Mas de qualquer maneira eu quero que saiba que tenho a intenção de ficar com ele..."

"John, eu deveria ficar feliz por ouvir isso mas na verdade estou preocupada. Eu tenho as mesmas dúvidas que você, acredite. Tenho medo de que você descubra que ele não é realmente Luke e então..."

"E então eu venha a abandonar o menino?" - Doggett completou indignado.

"John, entenda, ele é minha responsabilidade... eu o tirei do orfanato, não posso entregá-lo assim sem saber se ele será amado incondicionalmente, mas também sei que não posso exigir tal coisa de você..."

"Monica, eu..."

"John, deixe ele comigo por enquanto... quando você tiver as suas provas e certezas, aí então vai ser seguro entregá-lo a você e à Barbara, e eu farei isso com o maior prazer... está bem?"

"Bom... está bem, se você prefere assim..." - Doggett deixava transparecer toda a mágoa que sentia.

"John, por favor, não pense que eu não confio em você... sabe que isso não é verdade, mas tem que entender que eu não posso expor essa criança dessa maneira... você também precisa conversar com a Barbara e prepará-la para saber desse assunto, não esqueça!"

Doggett então se deu conta de que as coisas definitivamente iriam se complicar dali pra frente. Para ele já estava sendo quase impossível acreditar que aquele menino era Luke, para Barbara seria ainda pior. E era tarefa dele explicar para a ex-esposa tudo o que estava acontecendo. Definitivamente não sabia como ela iria reagir.

"John... quero ir embora. Você vai ficar bem?" - ela levantou-se.

"Vou... vou sim." - ele levantou-se também e foi até o quarto pegar Abel.

O dia seguinte correu tranquilamente até certo ponto. Monica passou todo o tempo tentando refinar os resultados do exame de DNA de Abel e Doggett, enquanto o último dividia seu tempo entre o trabalho de rotina e as providências para a exumação. No final do dia os dois acabaram se encontrando, coisa que haviam evitado durante o dia inteiro: Monica saía da sala de Skinner e Doggett chegava para lhe passar alguns dos relatórios refeitos.

"Oi John..."

"Oi... como foi o seu dia?"

Monica sabia que ele se referia a alguma novidade sobre os exames de Abel. Sabia também que ele não faria uma pergunta direta. Resolveu então poupar-lhe o trabalho e responder o mais objetivamente possível.

"John, os resultados detalhados da perícia vão demorar mais uns três dias para ficarem prontos. Você disse que pediria a exumação... vai mesmo fazer isso?" - Ela procurava tocar no assunto com o máximo de cuidado.

"Eu já telefonei para Barbara. Ela virá amanhã e então nós vamos cuidar disso." - Ele respondeu com aparente calma.

"John... sabe que não precisa passar por isso não é?" - Ela tinha a sensação de que Barbara não concordaria com a exumação, ela mesma não seria capaz se estivesse na mesma situação. - "Sabe que a perícia que estou estou providenciando pode comprovar o que você quiser não é?"

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e entrou na sala de Skinner. Monica o acompanhou com os olhos e saiu em seguida. Ela já havia começado a rezar para que Barbara cooperasse, caso contrário ele teria algo muito pior do que o próprio ceticismo para resolver.

"Se você segurar o taco desse jeito não vai conseguir lançar bolas altas..."

"Mas assim eu consigo rebater mais rápido e sem errar!"

Mulder e Abel estavam no meio de uma 'séria' discussão sobre a melhor maneira de empunhar um taco de baseball, bem no meio da sala de estar, enquanto Scully observava os dois de uma distância segura. Ela na verdade estava apenas esperando o momento em que aquele taco acertasse a TV ou alguma outra coisa quebrável nos arredores. Considerou também que em breve teria que se mudar para uma casa térrea e com quintal grande, caso não quisesse ter problemas. Ouviu a campainha tocar mas não se moveu, haviam dois perfeitos cavalheiros para atender à porta.

"Olá agente Reyes!" - Mulder deu passagem para que ela entrasse.

"Oi Monica!!!" - Abel correu em direção à ela e a abraçou.

"Olá querido! Oi agente Mulder! Oi Dana!" - Ela cumprimentou a todos, colocando Abel de volta no chão - "Abel se comportou direitinho?"

"Como um perfeito cavalheiro!" - Scully respondeu - "Ele me ajudou e fez companhia de manhã, e passou toda a tarde brincando com Mulder..."

"Espero que ele não tenha feito muita bagunça..." - Monica sorriu.

"Que nada, eu só estava ensinando alguns bons truques ao garotão aqui, não é?" - Mulder levantava Abel que parecia estar mesmo se divertindo a valer.

"Vai precisar de uma casa com quintal em breve, não é?" - Monica piscou discretamente para Scully, que sorriu timidamente.

"Eu estava pensando justamente sobre isso há pouco... bom, nós pedimos pizza, não quer ficar e comer conosco?" - Scully ofereceu.

Abel ouviu e o com olhar que lançou para Monica era impossível negar qualquer coisa.

"Bom, obrigada Dana. Mas quero que se acalme um pouco Abel, senão vai incomodar os vizinhos."

"Oba! Está bem, eu vou ficar quieto!" - O menino correu para o sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Mulder, que ligou a TV em um canal de desenhos.

As duas ficaram observando os dois rindo e comentando sobre o desenho que assistiam. Scully tinha um olhar perdido enquanto Monica apenas admirava a cena. Uma imensa confusão começava a se instalar dentro dela. Queria mais que tudo devolver a Doggett a felicidade que via naquele momento, mas com certeza sentiria muito não ter mais Abel consigo. Estava entre o dever e a própria vontade, mas não pensaria nisso, não cabia a ela decidir sobre isso. Ela voltou-se para Scully, que ainda olhava perdida para Mulder e Abel.

"Ele será um ótimo pai..."

"Quem sabe... o futuro é tão incerto..." - Scully respondeu num murmúrio.

"Será sim... acho que não importa o que venha a acontecer, não importam os caminhos seguidos, o destino será sempre o mesmo e acho que você já sabe qual será." - Monica sorriu animadora.

A campainha tocou novamente e Monica foi atender. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que era Doggett. Ela lhe deu passagem e a primeira coisa que ele viu foi Abel e Mulder rindo no sofá. Em seguida ele olhou em direção a Scully e depois voltou-se para Monica.

"Eu passei no flat e você não estava, imaginei que estariam aqui então."

"É, nós acabamos nos demorando um pouco..."

Ele então cumprimentou Scully e Mulder. Abel levantou-se de onde estava e foi cumprimentar o desconhecido conforme o haviam ensinado no orfanato.

"Boa noite, senhor. Meu nome é Abel e agora eu sou filho da Sra. Reyes." - Abel estendeu a mão para um cumprimento formal.

Doggett apertou a mão do menino com uma expressão chocada. Era a primeira vez que o via realmente acordado, e a semelhança dele com Luke era mais gritante agora. Exceto pelo fato de que aquele menino parecia realmente nunca tê-lo visto antes. O menino a princípio o encarou com estranheza devido à expressão de choque que via. Segundos depois ele abriu o melhor sorriso para o agente, que ainda o olhava atônito. Abel voltou para o sofá e Doggett tentava a todo custo se recompor.

"Monica... eu preciso falar um instante com você..."

Scully ouviu e discretamente indicou seu quarto com o olhar. Monica entendeu e levou Doggett para lá.

"Fale, John."

"Bom, eu... falei novamente com Barbara ao telefone e tive que adiantar o assunto."

"Bom, ela estará aqui amanhã não é? Vocês poderão conversar melhor pessoalmente..."

"Ela não virá. Ela me disse que não vai permitir a exumação e que acha tudo isso um absurdo. Não me deixou explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, enfim... tudo arruinado." - Doggett deixou escapar um suspiro de desânimo.

"John, ela está assim por causa da exumação, eu já lhe disse antes, não é necessário! Temos já muitos exames que provam tudo o que for preciso..."

"Menos a origem do garoto! Como quer que eu convença Barbara sem saber de onde veio esse menino???"

"Ele estava em um orfanato! Eu já te falei isso, Harvey trabalhou naquele orfanato e Abel estava lá como filho dele! Quando o homem desapareceu deixou o menino lá, como um orfão. O que mais quer saber, John?"

"Sabe que não é disso que estou falando! Eu quero saber sobre a existência dele, como pode ter nascido alguém tão parecido com Luke, porque ele não é Luke, disso eu tenho certeza!"

"John, já ouviu a opinião do agente Mulder? Ele acha que se trata de clonagem. Pelos exames que tenho em mãos isso é bem possível..."

"Sim, eu já lí muitos arquivos X e sei que existem muitos casos de suposta clonagem. Certo, vamos aceitar que seja mesmo isso. Eu então só quero saber uma coisa: por que diabos alguém iria querer clonar justamente o meu filho? E como teriam conseguido material para tal coisa? Vê? Por isso não consigo aceitar essa explicação, é futurista demais para mim." - Doggett disse a última frase quase irônico.

"Se me diz estas coisas e se realmente leu muitos arquivos X, então eu só tenho a dizer que você está com medo de ter uma verdade para procurar, como o agente Mulder tinha." - Monica devolveu-lhe o sarcasmo sem querer.

Doggett calou-se ao ouvir a resposta da colega. Arrependeu-se do modo como havia falado, ele estava de novo se tornando intolerante, e isso não ajudaria em nada. Ele não queria mais agir assim, embora seus instintos o fizessem querer declarar que tudo aquilo era uma enorme bobagem. O que fazer quando o que seus olhos mostravam parecia tão irreal e absurdo quanto as 'teorias de Mulder'? Ele percebeu que Monica estava desistindo quando ouviu sua última resposta e a viu desviar o olhar. Não, ele precisava muito dela. Antes que ela se virasse para sair, ele a segurou pelos dois braços, trazendo-a mais perto. Ficou por alguns instantes fitando os olhos da colega. Ela nada fazia para se libertar e sair, apenas o encarava. Tentou se lembrar de quando havia começado a desenvolver essa dependência. Ele estava sempre procurando pela opinião dela, estivessem longe ou perto, fosse o assunto profissional ou pessoal. Agiam como se fossem irmãos na maior parte do tempo, mas aquele momento não tinha nada de fraternal. Ele não estava se sentindo fraternal.

Monica não se moveu, não tentou se libertar das mãos do parceiro. Mesmo com aquela atitude estranha, ele poderia ter ainda algo a falar. Ela tentava decifrar-lhe a expressão mas não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Queria sair dali e esfriar a cabeça para depois voltar ao caso, mas também estava inclinada a desistir, estava ficando desmotivada. As provas que ela tinha não eram o bastante para ele, era o que ecoava em sua mente. Ele ainda a olhava com uma expressão muito estranha, como se quisesse falar mas não conseguisse. Decidiu que já bastava.

"John, me solte." - Ela usou o tom mais calmo que podia.

Foi quando o improvável aconteceu. Ele a trouxe ainda mais perto e a beijou, suavemente a princípio. Sem sentir ela aprofundou o beijo, que se tornou mais e mais urgente. A consciência da situação veio a tona no momento seguinte, e ela se desvencilhou rapidamente dos braços do parceiro. Saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

"Vamos, Abel." - Monica pegou rapidamente a bolsa e o menino levantou-se do sofá assustado.

"Mas nós não vamos ficar mais?"

"Não, querido, temos que ir agora, outro dia nós jantamos com a Dana e o Mulder está bem?" - Ela tentou aparentar calma.

Abel acompanhou Monica, e Mulder os levou até a porta. Scully apenas olhava, abismada com a súbita mudança de comportamento de Monica. Elas ainda não haviam convivido o suficiente, mas dava para perceber que ela estava muito alterada. "Provavelmente a conversa com Doggett não foi das melhores." - Ela pensou. Mulder fechou a porta e foi direto ao quarto de Scully, onde ele sabia que o agente Doggett ainda estava. Chegando lá, ele o encontrou olhando o vazio. Ficou pensando o que teria acontecido naquele quarto para ter transtornado tanto os dois.

"Agente Doggett... está tudo bem?" - Mulder perguntou cauteloso.

"Não..." - Doggett respondeu com um olhar completamente perdido.

"Bom..." - Mulder tentaria a única coisa que o ajudava quando ele estava se sentindo assim - "...vamos a um lugar que eu conheço, vai se sentir melhor."

Doggett seguiu Mulder sem protestar. Os dois passaram pela sala e Scully apenas os acompanhou com o olhar. Ela tinha uma vaga idéia de onde eles estariam pelas próximas horas.

"Dois uísques com pouco gelo, por favor."

Doggett não havia dito uma só palavra desde que saíram do apartamento de Scully. Mulder ainda estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de saber o que aconteceu naquele quarto de um jeito prudente. Resolveu ser direto, o pior que poderia acontecer seria ele ir embora e não dizer nada.

"Agente Doggett, o que aconteceu?"

Doggett ainda ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele olhava para Mulder e não podia negar que realmente tinha medo que sua vida ficasse como a dele. Ter que buscar uma verdade. Isso era realmente assustador, Monica tinha toda a razão. O que ela estaria pensando agora? Ele ainda não estava entendendo o porque de suas atitudes com relação a ela. Fora tomado por um impulso, talvez com o medo de perder o apoio dela. Não, não podia ser apenas isso. Voltou a enxergar o homem ao lado, que esperava por uma resposta. Não tinha porque não falar com ele, não tinha nada a perder afinal.

"Eu liguei para minha ex esposa e ela não quer saber do caso. Ela não quer encarar o caso."

"Sim, mas... o que aconteceu para deixar você e a agente Reyes tão transtornados?"

"Nós... eu a... eu não agi certo com ela." - Doggett respondeu evasivo, enquanto terminava sua dose de bebida.

"O que quer dizer com "não agir certo" com ela? Você não a mandou fechar o caso ou coisa parecida, não é?"

"Não! Eu quero resolver esse caso tanto quanto ela. Esse menino... ele se parece incrivelmente com Luke, mas eles não são a mesma pessoa. Eu sei que não são. Eu preciso saber a origem dele e simplesmente não consigo aceitar a idéia de que alguém teria interesse em clonar o meu filho."

"E não vai querer ficar com o Abel, é isso? Monica ficará com ele então. Ela criou laços com o garoto, aliás, todos nós já criamos."

"Mas eu quero ficar com ele!" - Doggett acalmou-se em seguida. - "Eu só..."

"Não quer levar a mesma vida que eu levo, não é? Não quer ter que ficar buscando as causas da existência de Abel. Eu entendo..."

"Vou ser franco, é exatamente isso. E também porque..."

"Porque não quer fazer isso sozinho, e teme que quando tomar a guarda de Abel a agente Reyes vá embora, considerando o caso resolvido?"

Doggett encarou Mulder atônito. Como ele podia saber tudo isso? Era exatamente como ele estava se sentindo. Não queria de jeito nenhum fazer isso sozinho. Mesmo que Barbara tivesse aceitado entrar nesta empreitada, ele sabia que não iria conseguir sem a ajuda de Monica. Na verdade já conseguia se ver criando aquele menino ao lado dela. Era estranho se sentir assim, mesmo para ele que já estava tão acostumado à presença da colega. Mulder estava olhando para ele com uma estranha expressão de familiaridade.

"Agente Doggett, converse com ela e não ficará sozinho, se este é o seu problema. Aliás, não acho que ela tenha a intenção de te deixar sozinho, ela não teria se empenhado tanto e por tanto tempo ao que me consta, se fosse simplesmente desistir ou passar adiante a responsabilidade."

"Eu vou falar com ela amanhã..."

"Sim, você vai, eu sei. E quanto ao que houve entre vocês naquele quarto, saiba que será bom que você deixe tudo muito claro. Ela deve estar se sentindo estranha, se é que me entende. Melhor compartilhar com ela o que está pensando, seja lá o que for, deixe as coisas claras ou vai perdê-la de vez."

Doggett concordou silenciosamente. Era uma situação estranha aquela, ele alí, naquele bar, tendo um 'papo de amigos' com o 'estranho Mulder' como se fossem velhos conhecidos. E ele estava certo, disso não tinha dúvidas. Só não conseguia compreender como ele conseguia pensar assim e continuar mantendo aquela indefinição esquisita com a Scully. Teve vontade de dizer a ele que seguisse o que havia acabado de aconselhar, mas achou que por enquanto não tinha condições de fazer tal coisa. Talvez um outro dia. Os dois pagaram a conta e foram embora, cada um para seu lado.

Monica estava sentada na antesala do flat. Abel dormia e agora ela estava tentando conciliar os pensamentos. Ainda estava sob o efeito do comportamento de Doggett. Não que ela não estivesse entendendo a atitude dele, só queria realmente ter certeza de que os motivos do parceiro eram realmente os que ela estava pensando. Pensou no que seria o dia seguinte, fatalmente eles se encontrariam. Teriam que conversar sobre o que aconteceu, isso era muito importante e necessário. Ela não era de deixar esse tipo de assunto mal resolvido e havia alguns bons anos de amizade em questão. Suspirou desanimada ao imaginar o que seria de Abel no meio daquela situação. Um leve toque na porta a fez levantar da poltrona, alerta. Ela verificou pelo olho-mágico e viu que era Doggett. Ela pôs sua melhor expressão de calma no rosto e abriu a porta.

"Entre, John." - Ela indicou a ante-sala.

"Monica, eu... olha, me desculpe." - Ele não fazia a menor idéia de por onde começar mas já estava se sentindo à vontade com ela como sempre.

"John, foi bom que veio ainda hoje, assim podemos..."

"Não, me deixe explicar, por favor." - Ele pediu e ela calou-se. - "Eu estive pensando sobre muitas coisas e quero que saiba que... bom, sobre Abel, eu realmente quero ficar com ele. Com ele e com você."

"John, para ficar com Abel não precisa estar comigo. Você não precisa se sentir assim em relação a mim só por causa do menino..."

"Monica eu não estou me sentindo assim só por causa dele. Nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo que nos acostumamos a ter um ao outro por perto. Isso de alguma forma me deixou acomodado. Até hoje eu não havia considerado que o que eu sinto por você é..."

"Você está confundindo as coisas, John. Sei que precisa de ajuda para resolver esse caso e para se adaptar novamente ao garoto. Eu te darei todo o apoio, mas você realmente não precisa agir assim. Sabe que eu vou te ajudar..."

"Não, você não está entendendo!"

"John, eu sei que o que houve entre nós hoje aconteceu no calor do momento, nós tínhamos discutido e..."

"Eu não te beijei por causa de momento nenhum, fiz porque quis. Sempre quis. Por que não acredita?"

Dizendo isso, ele novamente a beijou. Dessa vez ela não tentou escapar, estava perfeitamente consciente do que estava acontecendo. E estava sentindo que ele realmente queria fazer o que estava fazendo, não havia alí nenhuma dúvida. Aquela era uma situação estranhamente familiar para ela. Parecia que sempre estiveram assim. Os dois se separaram, e ela agora o encarava diretamente nos olhos. Ele levantou-se para sair.

"Espero que não tenha mais dúvidas sobre o que eu disse. Eu só queria compartilhar com você o que eu penso. Nós sempre fizemos isso, não é?"

"É verdade... e eu acredito em você, John, não pense o contrário por favor."

"Eu também acredito em você... bom, como está a situação da guarda de Abel?"

"Bom, eu tenho a guarda dele mas..."

"Mas?"

"Eu estou devendo a assinatura de quem seria o pai adotivo dele. Sabe como é, eu fui sozinha buscá-lo e..."

"Tudo bem se eu assinar?" - Ele perguntou timidamente.

"Não há nada mais adequado!" - Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Ao ouvir isso, Doggett sorriu e a abraçou. Ela o recebeu nos braços e lembrou-se de quando viu Abel e Mulder na sala de Scully assistindo TV. John teria isso de volta. Era estranho mas ela se sentia muito feliz porque também participaria disso. Ele despediu-se em seguida e ela foi dormir, agora muito mais tranquila.

Monica acordou com algo se movendo ao seu lado na cama, mas não estranhou a presença. Olhou ao seu lado e viu Abel ainda dormindo. Sorriu do jeito do garoto e o cobriu antes de se levantar. Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, tentaria fazer um café antes que ele acordasse. Quando estava na cozinha a campainha tocou. Ela já sabia quem era.

"Bom dia." - Doggett cumprimentou animado.

"Olá... entre. Eu estou fazendo um café..."

"Hum... o Abel ainda está dormindo?"

"Está sim, mas daqui a pouco ele acorda. John, por que veio tão cedo?"

"Você não disse que estava devendo a assinatura no orfanato?"

"Disse, mas... você quer ir agora?" - Ela estava perplexa.

"E por que não?" - Ele pegou uma das xícaras de café que ela havia posto na mesinha.

"Bom... eu tenho que me arrumar então... e acordar o dorminhoco."

Dizendo isso ela bebeu um gole do café e foi para o quarto. Minutos depois Abel apareceu na cozinha, completamente sonado. Ele se sentou em um dos bancos e Doggett lhe serviu uma xícara de café e duas torradas. O menino olhava para ele, agora curioso.

"O senhor é amigo da Monica?"

"Sou sim... Meu nome é John Doggett. Eu acho que não te disse meu nome ontem, desculpe."

"É mesmo, o senhor não disse..." - Abel deu uma risadinha, divertido. - "O senhor veio visitar a gente cedo né... a Monica está lá no quarto e está com muita pressa... vocês vão sair?"

"Sim, na verdade nós vamos... ao orfanato. Eu vou assinar algumas coisas que faltaram."

"Vai assinar coisas que faltaram? A Monica assinou um monte de coisas quando ela foi me buscar..." - Abel parou para pensar um pouco e olhou para Doggett com olhos brilhantes - "Você vai lá assinar coisas por que vai ser o meu pai???"

"Eu vou sim. Vou ser o seu pai. E nós vamos ser ótimos amigos!" - Doggett quase não conseguia segurar a emoção. Ainda assim era perturbador, era como se ele estivesse diante de um Luke que não o conhecesse.

"Que bom!!!" - Abel pulou no colo de Doggett e o abraçou - "Posso te chamar de John?"

"Ou de pai, se quiser..."

"Obaaaa!!!"

Monica ouvia tudo do quarto. Sentiu-se grata por eles dois terem se acertado sozinhos. Não se sentia segura o suficiente para explicar a Abel sobre o que seria dalí pra frente. E também não estava muito certa das intenções de Doggett, apesar da conversa da noite anterior. Agora ela sabia que ao menos Abel estava garantido. Ela pegou a bolsa e foi encontrá-los.

"E então, o que estão fazendo?" - Ela brincou, mexendo no cabelo de Abel.

"Eu estou contando para o Abel que serei seu novo pai." - Doggett lançou um olhar significativo para Monica.

"E eu vou até poder chamar ele de pai!!!" - Abel estava muito empolgado com a ideia - "Monica... eu vou poder te chamar de mãe?" - Ele perguntou sério.

"Bom... acho que pode, não é?" - Doggett puxou Monica pela mão, trazendo-a para perto e a abraçando.

"Pode... pode sim..." - A agente abraçou os dois de uma vez, entre aliviada e preocupada. Doggett percebeu a tensão dela.

"Abel, vai se arrumar para nós podermos ir, sim?"

O menino atendeu prontamente, desaparecendo dentro do quarto. Doggett voltou a atenção para Monica, que parecia embaraçada.

"O que está te preocupando tanto? "- Ele perguntou

"Pra ser franca... eu estou me sentindo muito estranha nesse quadro, John. Não é com você, nem com Abel, eu é que estou me sentindo deslocada... Não tenho o direito de tomar o lugar de mãe para esse menino, deveria ser a Barbara, eu..."

"Barbara é assunto meu e ela não quer se envolver nisso. Ela não quer ver nada, e nós sabemos que ele não é Luke. Ele é igual, mas não é ele. E eu quero criar o Abel, mas quero fazer isso com você."

"John, eu preciso de um tempo... por favor?" - Ela respirou aliviada quando viu a expressão calma de Doggett.

"O tempo que você quiser. Mas agora vamos apressar o Abel, senão vou chegar muito atrasado no bureau."

TRES MESES DEPOIS

"Meu nome é Abel Quinn e tenho nove anos. Meu pai se chama John Doggett e minha mãe é Monica Reyes. Eles não são casados, por isso o meu sobrenome ainda é Quinn. Tem muita gente na minha família e todo dia aparece um tio novo. Meus pais são novos, eles me adotaram faz pouco tempo, mas parece um tempão já. Eles são policiais e trabalham no FBI. Eles têm histórias muito legais pra contar, mas como me chamaram de mentiroso da última vez que eu contei uma aqui na escola, não conto mais. Quando eles estão trabalhando eu fico na casa da tia Dana. Ela teve nenê e eu gosto de ajudar ela a cuidar. O nome dele é William, e ele é filho do tio Fox. Ele não gosta desse nome mas eu gosto. Já faz um tempão que ele não aparece nem dá notícia e a tia Dana vive triste mas quando eu pergunto ela diz que não é nada. Ela vive dizendo que está tudo bem, a mentirosa. A minha mãe tem conversado bastante com ela. O chefe do meu pai é chato, um dia eu fui no trabalho dele e ele ficou me olhando estranho o tempo todo. Mas tem o outro chefe que é muito legal. Ele me deu um taco de baseball novinho na semana passada. O nome dele é Walter. Deixa ver se eu esqueci de mais algum tio. Acho que não, por enquanto só tenho esses. Semana que vem a casa nova fica pronta. Meu pai está tentando convencer a minha mãe a casar com ele. Não sei por que ela não aceita de uma vez. Eu estou louco pra eles se casarem logo, assim eu vou ter logo um irmãozinho, meu pai que me disse, e também vou escrever o meu nome novo. Vai ficar Abel Reyes Doggett, ou Abel Doggett Reyes. Não sei, o que será que vem primeiro? A minha mãe me achou primeiro, mas eu chamei meu pai de pai primeiro. Não sei, só sei que vou gostar muito. Essa é a minha família."

Abel terminou a redação e guardou o caderno dentro da mochila. Foi até a cozinha, encheu dois copos com um suco de laranja que estava na geladeira e voltou para a sala. Sentada no sofá estava Scully, segurando William no colo e assistindo um desenho na TV. Abel sentou-se ao lado dela e lhe deu um dos copos. E assim se passavam as tardes dos últimos tempos.

FIM

Voltar 


End file.
